


The Pioneer06.End

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727





	The Pioneer06.End

“……各位车迷朋友们，你们是威尔士本地——”随着主持人的问话，镜头转向西侧，有脸上涂抹英国国旗的妙龄少女和挺着肚子派酒的大叔；“还是千里迢迢从别处赶来的？”转向西侧，黑皮肤与南欧血统明显的小伙子打响指，戴着各自主队的棒球帽。

“赶了几站？从瑞典到墨西哥？从希腊到意大利？”

“不管你们之前差点被塔纳克顶飞，或者帮助过翻车的拉匹，”人群中传来尖亮的口哨、笑和鼓掌，主持人继续下去：“都有幸来到了弗林特郡。我们将迎来本赛季的收官战，噢当然还有少不了的威尔士特产：泥土与雨水。”

“这对于我们的选手算不了什么……天佑女王，天佑车手！”煮沸般的欢声中主持人介绍起车队，按组别依次通过，和粉丝们击掌。

“今年丰田车队的挪威小将势头强劲，给积分榜带来诸多变化。奥吉和诺伊尔的拉力双雄，由于他与另一位神秘角色的加入变为四强争霸！”

“看来奥斯陆人的冰冷是不列颠少有的阳光也无法感化的，”主持人开了个玩笑，挪威车手走过去了。他的音调突然高了八度：“我们的神秘主角登场！瑞典第二，蒙特卡洛第一，葡萄牙第三，阿根廷第三，澳大利亚即便备用胎坏掉两条也未掉出前六的……Park！”夹道两侧的人们开始尖叫，还有一两声树丛后传来的破音的韩语。朴灿烈梳背头，左手提头盔，拇指擦过人中上的汗珠后向摄像机扬了扬嘴角，并先一步在吴世勋的镜头里定格。

积分榜轮流跳动，主持人报完一串后总结道：“……谁都可能获得最后的冠军，谁都可能因为一个小失误，螨虫那么大的——让之前的风驰电掣见鬼去。那么，期待吧！”

比赛正式开始前照例是勘路，随便跑跑却遇上了不小的麻烦。

金俊勉红着眼眶，烟头已无处放，他往地上一摔。

“回去吧，”朴灿烈率先开口。

他把脸埋在掌心喃喃，不行，我是领航员，都跑到这里了，我不能坑……

“坑什么坑，”朴灿烈打断他：“哪边比较重要？”

“我不会怪你。”

金俊勉家中电话，老头子突发心脏病，病危下了几次，律师秘书都到病床前听遗嘱了，就差个儿子。

朴灿烈说：“不要做让自己后悔的事。”

领航员空缺后FIA方面敦促随便跑跑交填新表格，而候补车手是不能上阵的，金钟大李泰民干着急。朴灿烈双手交叉撑着鼻梁正要说大不了我一人跑时，吴世勋慢悠悠把空胶片卷往茶几上一放，“嗒”地一声，像确定了什么似的。磐石无转移。

他与朴灿烈对视：“我来。”

如果问号可以实体化，厅中必定如同塞满七彩海洋球般成为问号的汪洋。

“那个……世勋啊，知道你摄影特别厉害但领航这事儿它不太一样……”金钟大艰难道。

吴世勋没有回应他，也没再出声，只盯着朴灿烈说了三个字：相信我。朴灿烈想从他眼底翻找出些东西，那双他吻过的抚摸过的总能向其索取爱也给予爱的眼睛此刻如乌潭与雪原，黑白分明，两相一尘不染，唯有沉定。令他想到还没被迈凯轮选入的时间里打酒嗝，天台顶上摇摇晃晃，对吴世勋说：“你相信吗我，我一定，”他使劲甩一根手指：“一定能拿总冠军。”

那时吴世勋握住了他的食指，和食指上的茧层。也很简短不腻歪：“我信。”声音像阵回忆里召之即来的风，与朴灿烈在车上体验的嚣烈张狂不同，他可以握住它，像牵住情人的头发，并毫不惭愧地被其托起。

他的风现在走去门口，开门，威尔士雨后泥土的潮腥滚到鼻端，说：“不是要勘路吗？抓紧。”

朴灿烈是个独狼性子，拉力的搭档制他需尽力适应。如果换成吴世勋？那就是他还那句“我信”的时机了。

他抓一件薄夹克，走上去搭在吴世勋肩上：“穿着，山里冷。走吧。”

门嘭地关了，没一点犹豫的。留金钟大李泰民二人面面相觑，不约而同一句“我靠”。

英国乡村风光如果步行或坐马车，都会如维多利亚时代的小说般迷人，只要不下雨。下雨则是一番凶险苦楚，开赛车更另当别论。这是为什么英国站屡次作为终程，却有老将在泥沟里翻车的原因。吴世勋坐副驾上，眼睛盯前方盯两侧，东西南北多根树枝都不放过，他眼神锐利唇线紧抿，铅笔唰唰地在本子上速记。时不时还叫朴灿烈倒回去，下车踩一踩路面、手指戳戳石头之类，上来后要胖子和俩技师看看：22.8公里了，变为粗砂路面耗胎大，说不定就会第一换。钉胎未必用得上，看后天下不下雨。

谌琛和俩韩国技师一下就没什么话可说，连朴灿烈都微微瞪大了眼睛：“我没给你报数呢就记着走了多远了？”

吴世勋以笔帽抵着眉心，简洁道：“从一开始就有在看和记。停。”

大半天勘完了三分之一的里程，回到集中地，三个技师累如狗。胖子叫：“嫂子这也忒细了！”朴灿烈简单洗漱后出来吴世勋还在灯光下涂涂改改，屈起膝盖，另一条腿舒展，发尾服帖柔软地静趴在颈骨上，仿佛个认真写作业的高中课代表。他们近一年忙于全球跑比赛，高度紧绷的节奏感，法国站后更少时间打理形象，吴世勋的头发很久没剪了。颈部皮肤甚至晒出了分界线，还挺可爱的，朴灿烈一心痒痒就要动手动脚。

吴世勋没理他，朴灿烈越过他肩头看，是一份路书。详尽，细致，包括各种突发状况的预设与解决简案。朴灿烈猜这份路书是很规范很牛逼的，也只能猜了，因为他实在看不懂……

每个领航员都会有自己速记的一套法则，就像仅属于车手与领航两人的一套密码，拉力从不是一个人的比赛。吴世勋这满纸象形文字似的，不知道还以为拿了埃及亡灵书，下一秒就可以召唤法老把对手带回金字塔了。朴灿烈很狗腿殷勤地给他按摩太阳穴，一边催吴世勋去洗漱。

“嗯……马上。”吴世勋舒服得哼几声，听得朴灿烈又很……我操你可快去洗吧！

吴世勋记完最后一条，把笔一扔，去了。

第二天五点多上路，把剩下三分之二赛程勘探完毕。他们返程路上遇上不少别家车队，雪铁龙三菱之类，打个招呼各自回营。

十点多吴世勋出门灌水，见厅中地板上躺个人。月亮在云开处隐现，映着他半边鬓角和嘴唇，是朴灿烈。

“大约78公里处有个齿弯，换二档，大力转弯，推迟出弯。”

“慢点，稳一点。”他闭着眼睛喃喃，像婴儿说着最原始且让自己顺心的语言。

“进入SS13赛段连续左弯，二档，顶点过弯。”掌中握紧的破桑塔纳方向盘拐后回调，手臂肌肉贲突如一线峰峦。

“SS14赛段换胎，检修，不超过一分四十秒，除非假动作改战术。”

“轻刹车，”朴灿烈赤着的左脚飞速拍打地面，右脚猛松，流畅得不像人体——吴世勋在这一刻懂得身体上有至高的机械美学，肉体是第一定律。“仍旧二档。有沟谷，目测七米以上，飞跳。”

“通过直道，下坡，慢慢加速，三档，四档，五档……”

“保持五档。”

“保持。”

“……到SS23。”他长呼一口气，仰面睁开眼，笑了。方向盘落地上“铛”地一声，吴世勋就在旁边坐下。

朴灿烈一骨碌爬起，像是有点不好意思。“怎么没睡？”他从前很少用这种视觉记忆模拟赛道，最不屑于背赛道。“那样的话我不如回去念大学？赛车不是给呆子们开的。”WRC却不能不背，但也基本上不可能背——因为全自然环境，地形复杂，状况尤多，不少路线赛程第二第三天就会大改。

吴世勋想这问题该我问你吧，他直入正题：“紧张？”

朴灿烈老老实实：“有点。因为是我和你的比赛。”重音咬得实，强调般再说一遍：“是我们两个的比赛。”

吴世勋愣住。月亮走到了另一边，他的两只眼睛都浸在银流般的幻光中，问：“我也有问题想问你呢。”

“怎么路书做得那么好？”

吴世勋的眼尾一点点勾起来，说：“因为我们遇见得比你以为的早得多。”不等对方继续发问，他一把拽起朴灿烈：“睡觉去，休息第一。”

“用直觉开，交给它，像以前一样。”他碰了碰朴灿烈的拳头，心底默念：武运昌隆。

第二天按照积分出发，朴灿烈和吴世勋坐在三次重装的蓝旗亚舱中，吴世勋穿着同样的赛车服戴上与他同色头盔，扣颈扣的动作特别利索。

计时。朴灿烈深吸气，发现脑子清明而空，什么也没有。

——下一秒巨硕的18吋胎如狂兽爪牙，沉雄的摩擦后扬起曲线状的浓尘。静极，头盔隔音他们听不到，只有简短的指令通过电波传达。

“50米，发夹弯。右线入弯，过沟。路变宽，提档。”

“6 crest.”

“40米，左急弯加右弯。”

第一日短道，挪威车手领跑。

当晚技师调教工程师们在维修区修整护底板更换散热器，朴灿烈金钟大吴世勋在一边拉伸一边修改战术。他们今天面对挪威人确实掉以轻心了，对方敢赌，敢舍前期优势坚持用雨胎，最后在泥泞不堪的道路上一骑绝尘。

第二日，朴灿烈稳在第三名位置。奥吉全程给诺伊尔施压，诺伊尔在SS12赛段出现失误，闪避乔木林时爆缸，在林外车迷推车和技师维修后失去了反超机会。挪威人以4.2秒险胜朴灿烈，而第四名的爱尔兰车手不知何故退赛。

第三日，弗林特郡大雨倾盆，汽联和组委会讨论后一致决定比赛如期进行。诺伊尔弃权退赛。

雨天，朴灿烈当时勒芒耐力赛二次事故也是这么个天气，那次彻底断了他在迈凯轮和一流车队的后路，外界判死刑，他对不起剩下两个队友。发动前吴世勋按了按头盔，路线果然大改，百分之45的路书不顶用，他心里亦如悬线飘摆，还是说：“没问题？”

朴灿烈在沙沙电流音中像吐出一个字，清晰有力：“没。”

一段砂石路展在眼前。

“减速，滑。40米，入1档短左弯，保持中线。”吴世勋尽力预判，指示道。朴灿烈起初非常听话，直到砂石路有段断裂面，吴世勋感到他速度不减反增。

“朴灿烈！”

朴灿烈一个大力回转，他们看不到的转播画面中所有人都在惊呼，地上的摄像机仰拍接到扑洒狂飙的泥水。他靠三个半山区的砂石段彻底建立起近11秒的优势差。大约三十秒后他才回了句：“你放心。”声音听去有点闷。

因为不止有我一个人的命，这次我不会轻易去挑衅死神、愚弄光阴，不会去做那无限逼近极值的单向数学题。

挪威车手咬得很紧，趁朴灿烈检查驱动时一度反超不小的距离，遥遥在望。这和WRC一般选手互不相见的情况太不同了，道边的车迷伞都不打，生怕错过。

最后两个赛段，过隧道，本应在此处换胎。你会赌……我不会吗？朴灿烈油门猛踩，从等候的谌琛等人面前驰过。胖子蹦三尺高，嗓子都喊哑：“你他妈疯啦？！这不是F1！”

不换了。他赌能撑到最后一段。

“没有换胎！他竟然没有换胎！”主持人嘶喊。镜头给雨中的蓝旗亚俩前胎一个特写，坚硬的皮质像撕扯软烂的破布一般随雨点向四周迸射，这已经不是简单的起泡了。轮胎很快会在最后一段粗砂路跑成钢圈，现在是人力与外界在竞速。

车内吴世勋却安静得很，他再不提醒朴灿烈减速。他用全副心神，共赴赌约。

车身陡然一沉，向右前方打着旋飞转出去！

“SS25赛段中部！还有5公里，朴灿烈的车失控了！”

朴灿烈咬牙，左脚刹车，打摆。这是一个绝大多数赛车手都能完成的职业基础操作，但只要镜头切入，即可发现像他这样极尽轻柔地踩一脚，是几乎不可能的。车没有翻，刚回到中线，朴灿烈掌腹前推后拉。及骨的痛楚，他恍若未觉。

“稳住了！稳住了并没有减速！这是多少档？五档还是六？左前轮塌陷脱圈！”

最后四百米，蓝旗亚冲线，一路冲过长长的缓冲区、阻拦网、撞翻满水降温的软水桶，在缓坡末尾Stop点开外，过耗般停下。路面惨白且深的辙痕，雨水中冒着热气，他们因未消尽的动能头盔在防滚架上磕得嘭嘭地。

车外、场道一片喧闹，他们抬头向计时牌：25个积分。有人来拉车门，朴灿烈一手摘去头盔，一手将吴世勋的头盔掼下来，车门挡住大半，他们在毫无遮拦地倾泻的暴雨中拥抱了。

吴世勋觉得那根本不是个拥抱，紧到极致，两人骨骼隔着赛车服都撞到发痛。痛极了，快极了，没有下一秒的挥霍与自由。朴灿烈嘴唇贴上，他不自主闭眼，眼皮前摔落一道发紫发红的光，是闪电。他想：庆祝他们捱到新地新天。汗、雨可能还有眼泪，咸酸而苦，鲜明胜刻。如果朴灿烈这时哭，吴世勋可以装作不知道。

其实很短暂，朴灿烈近乎凶狠地咬了他一口一触即分。车队的跑上来把他们举起，没有人看见凯旋后的第一个秘密。

吴世勋拍他肩膀，“去签字确认成绩吧。”他笑得微抖，像不太能控制面部肌肉。抓到朴灿烈的手才发现掌腹一道口子（连手套都没挡住），而蓝旗亚内杆位不知何时脱落，上头血迹斑斑。

“什么时候坏的？”

“SS21？或者更早，不记得了。”

他就是这样不管顾地开了那么久。吴世勋旋过身子遮一遮，飞速吻了吻他的伤口。“快，去签字。”

朴灿烈签完字奔回，汽联和赛组积分统计，计算机控制中心输入计算……后续程序形式林杂。然而这都不是他需要操心的了，车迷早就为他们算好一切。金钟大李泰民对着他开五六瓶可拿去拍卖的好酒，洒着玩儿，金色纸花，乌云瑟缩去西方的尽头，天放晴了。

一个半月后。

吴世勋和朴灿烈双双把自己摔在沙发上，累得一句话都不想说。

朴灿烈靠最后英国站获25分位列WRC年度榜第一后，代言合约源源不断，挖人的也蠢蠢欲动。朴灿烈表示落地生根不走了，一时随便跑跑车队竟炙手可热。几位公子哥一商量，真打算正规化办起来。

受人资助良多总要回报一二，况且接代言不是坏事。朴灿烈挑了几个，刚好对方点名摄影师吴世勋，今天刚从摄影棚里下来。

“拍假照比真赛车累多了，他妈的。”朴车神脸埋在臂弯里气若游丝。

“怎么就假照了，”吴世勋仰面朝天花板觉得自己快昏厥，一面好笑一面不满，想了想也总结道：“不过确实屁话多。”

朴灿烈第二天还有个访谈节目，录完回来时快零点半。吴世勋问他都说了些什么，朴灿烈答无非是心路历程啊未来规划啊F1。

落到F1上，吴世勋坐直了。

“想知道？”朴灿烈挑眉。

“爱说不说。”倒下去把自己裹成个球。

朴灿烈不再卖关子，连着被子一起抱，他语速很慢。

“他们问我F1会不会参与，我说会，明年就去。他们又问是冲着冠军去的吗？您这次算是爆冷算是传奇，会对乔纳奇一雪前耻吗？”

“你以前可爱被这种煽动了，唯恐天下不乱，”吴世勋声音从被子里漏出来数落他：“老是上当，爆炭一块！”

“我那是不在乎。”朴灿烈小声还嘴，本来么！傻逼媒体。

“但我这次没有。”

“我说不，冠军不想了，确实上不了。”一小时前朴灿烈面对MC屈起自己疤痕交纵的右臂，说如果这样了还能冠军不是对别家车手的侮辱么？他向摄像机一笑，调侃道：加油啊各位，别让F1真没必要办下去。

医生提出警告，WRC全程已对他右臂机能损耗太大，如果再不注意，以后日常生活会有障碍。朴灿烈这次听得特别认真，病历从吴世勋抽屉转移至自己抽屉里。他现在有了退让的理由，赛道以外的路，未知，宽阔，不平坦，须与人一起跑跑。

“世勋你知道么我最后回了句特别拉风的话。”

“？”

“我要做的冠军，是和自己热爱的一切在一起。”他把被子扒开，眼睛亮。

“……不感动吗，不回一句现场联诗？”

吴世勋把被子摊一半到朴灿烈身上，关灯，让他闭嘴。睡下前心里浮出一句话，如洗脱埃垢的碑铭：

你一直是我的先锋。


End file.
